Sache
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Cadeau d'annif d'ARLIA/ Yaoi,SM soft,Heero s’autopunit pour des erreurs de missions. Duo le regarde de loin, essaie de l’aider au mieux. Après la guerre, Heero voit qu’il a besoin de Duo, il s’octroie une mission, séduire le natté /modifié 20/02/2010/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei, Sally

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour tes anniversaires Arlia, en espérant que ça te plaira. Un grand merci à elle, qui a pris la patience de corriger son cadeau pour qu'il soit encore plus beau pour vous. ^_^

Vu l'importance de la bête, je l'ai séparé en chapitres pour plus de commodité en lecture. Il y a eu des modifications depuis la première remise en forme.

* * *

Sache

* * *

Duo, bien installé sur un bras de DeathScythe, réfléchit à un problème qui lui tient à cœur. Un autre pilote de Gundam, ce type est pour lui une énigme. Dès qu'il a un moment de libre et/ou qu'il se repose, même s'il pense d'abord à sa mission, son esprit finit toujours par échouer sur lui.

Au début de la guerre, les deux pilotes se sont croisés. De suite, quelque chose en lui a attiré Maxwell. Et puis il doit bien avouer qu'il s'en veut toujours un peu et c'est de sa faute s'il s'est fait prendre par l'Alliance.

Pour lui, c'est une évidence, une suite logique, comme c'est sa faute si le brun s'est retrouvé aux mains des forces ennemies, c'est à lui de le sortir du merdier dans lequel le pilote du Wing se trouvait à ce moment là. C'est comme ça que 02 voit la vie. On peut faire des erreurs, le tout c'est de tout mettre en œuvre pour les réparer.

C'est pour ça qu'il est entré dans l'hôpital militaire pour aller chercher l'autre pilote. En plus, il devait aussi admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur les intentions du jeune homme. Ce dernier n'attaquait pas la demoiselle sur ce port comme il l'avait cru au premier abord.

Après un sauvetage tout en force avec quelques explosifs, ils ont sauté par la fenêtre, le chemin le plus court vers la liberté. Seulement, la réaction du pilote 01, l'étonne et continue de l'étonner. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est omniprésent dans ses pensées, il n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête à cette époque.

Il a d'abord cru que Heero avait eu un moment de faiblesse et qu'il s'était évanoui. Néanmoins, comme il avait recommencé après l'accident Noventa, en restant sans se défendre sous les tirs ennemis. Duo en a déduit qu'Heero faisait en quelques sortes de l'autopunition pour ses erreurs plutôt que d'essayer de les réparer. On pouvait même dire qu'il s'infligeait des punitions exemplaires.

Maxwell secoue légèrement la tête. Quelle idée saugrenue ! La vie se charge déjà suffisamment de vous faire souffrir sans qu'on le fasse soi-même. C'est vrai qu'il peut comprendre qu'il ne voit pas d'autres solutions pour effacer ses erreurs puisque c'est difficile de rendre la vie à un mort, encore plus plusieurs. Pourtant, en réfléchissant il ne peut que se dire que sa réaction pour s'être fait prendre par l'Alliance avait été excessive. Encore une chance qu'il se soit repris à temps, qu'il ne s'en soit sorti qu'avec une jambe cassée.

Pour l'accident Noventa, Duo doit admettre qu'après son autopunition, le métis avait eu une bonne réaction. Cependant, c'est surtout grâce à Sally qui lui a donné une mission pour se racheter. Il a désamorcé les bombes dans cette caserne. En réalisant cet exploit, il a sauvé des vies, des milliers de vies pour plusieurs de parties.

Avec le temps et au fil des missions, Maxwell a l'impression que le brun s'est fortement calmé. Il n'a plus l'air de pratiquer l'autopunition, en tout cas, il n'en a plus fait la constatation.

-« Duo, mission ! » Appelle Heero du haut du hangar obligeant le natté à revenir à des préoccupations plus actuelles.

-« J'arrive. » Répond le châtain en se redressant.

Depuis quelques temps, le deuxième pilote doit constater qu'il part de plus en plus souvent en mission avec Yuy. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Le métis lui a dit qu'il aime ses méthodes expéditives, lui aime bien travailler avec le brun également.

µµµ

La fin de la guerre approche plus que sûrement, les missions s'enchaînent de plus en plus vite. Les Mobiles Dolls auraient peut-être le dessus sur les humains si ceux-ci n'avaient pas une volonté de fer, la soif de vaincre et foi dans leur cause.

Les jeunes gens essayent d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur leurs adversaires. Heero a décidé de faire une infiltration dans un vaisseau afin de voler les plans d'attaque des Mobiles Dolls et pouvoir plus facilement les rendre inoffensifs.

Comme souvent Yuy choisit Maxwell pour effectuer cette mission risquée. Elle est exécutée sans encombre. Le brun introduit les codes dans un des ordinateurs du Wing déprogrammant directement les Mobiles qui attaquent les trois autres pilotes. Les cinq jeunes gens peuvent même ramener des machines déprogrammées pour avoir des pièces de rechange pour réparer leur propre Gundam. On peut dire que c'est une mission réussie sur beaucoup de points. Mieux réussie que celle de la vieille où Quatre est revenu légèrement blessé.

Après la mission, le métis sort de la douche, une serviette sur les hanches et une autre sur la tête, il est en train de se frictionner les cheveux. Il est pressé. Il a encore des choses à vérifier pour demain. En plus, il sait que Duo rêve d'une douche également, ce dernier lui ayant laissé la place sachant qu'il est plus rapide que lui, il a moins de cheveux.

-« A toi ! » Dit le brun en passant devant le natté qui attend couché sur son lit.

Ce dernier s'assied sur sa couche et attrape les vêtements de rechange qu'il a déjà préparés. Son regard est attiré par des traits rouges et récents sur la cuisse du métis. Si Heero avait remis son cycliste ou un pantalon, Duo n'aurait rien vu, si lui avait été debout non plus d'ailleurs.

Lentement les yeux améthyste remontent le long de la jambe puis du torse pour finir leur course dans le regard bleu acier.

-« Comment as-tu fait ça ? On dirait que c'est fait avec un couteau. » S'indigne le châtain en mettant sa main sur la serviette pour la remonter légèrement.

Les traits sont réguliers et profonds. Celui qui a fait ça l'a fait volontairement, ce n'est pas un accident pendant un combat, ça il en est certain.

-« Tu n'es pas tombé dernièrement dans les mains de l'ennemi. Donc pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça ? » Demande Duo quoiqu'il se doute déjà de la réponse.

Cependant c'est toujours le silence qui lui répond. Il y a seulement la main de Yuy qui dégage la main de Maxwell, avant de se diriger vers son sac qui est posé sur le lit. Le brun en sort de quoi s'habiller.

Le natté n'a pas l'intention de laisser couler. Il vient de refaire mentalement les dernières missions qu'ils ont effectuées. Une explication lui saute aux yeux.

-« C'est parce que Quatre est rentré blessé ? » Interroge le châtain en croisant ses bras sur son torse prêt à l'affrontement.

Dans les yeux cobalt une lueur d'étonnement passe. Il ne pensait pas que le natté le connaissait si bien, qu'il trouverait la raison de son geste, encore moins si rapidement.

-« Heero, tu n'es pas responsable de nous. Nous savions les risques que nous prenions en partant au combat. » Rappelle Duo.

-« La mission était mal préparée. » Affirme le brun en passant son cycliste pour masquer sa cuisse.

-« Comment voulais-tu prévoir qu'un Mobile exploserait quand Quatre sortirait de son Gundam ? Il n'a pas été fort blessé non plus, il était au combat aujourd'hui. » Ajoute Maxwell en partant vers la salle de bain puis il s'arrête et se tourne vers le brun qui s'est assis devant son ordinateur. « Il y a d'autres moyens que de s'infliger des mutilations ou des punitions quand tu n'es pas satisfait, quand tu estimes avoir fait une erreur. »

Les mains arrêtent de pianoter, les yeux bleus viennent se mettre dans ceux du natté. Tout dans l'attitude du métis prouve qu'il a envie d'une autre solution, qu'il attend d'avoir l'idée du pilote du DeathScythe. Il verra si elle lui convient ou pas. S'il peut l'adopter et se sentir mieux dans sa peau quand il sait qu'il n'a pas été aussi bon qu'il aurait voulu.

Comprenant les attentes de son coéquipier, Duo s'explique.

-« Quand je t'ai tiré dessus, ça t'a envoyé à l'hosto. J'ai réparé mon erreur en allant te chercher, voilà une méthode constructive de réparer. »

-« C'est moi qui me suis fait prendre, je n'ai pas été assez résistant. » Affirme Yuy ne voulant pas croire aux arguments avancés.

Il avait commencé à se punir en arrachant ses liens qui le maintenaient sur la table afin de demander le couteau du châtain. Duo n'a rien fait de mal ce jour là. Il ne lui en a jamais voulu non plus. Tous les deux se battaient pour la même cause et aux yeux du natté, Relena était juste une innocente victime à défendre.

-« Avec deux balles dans le corps et la chute après l'explosion des missiles ! N'importe qui serait tombé dans les pommes. » Assure Maxwell ne voulant pas accepter les excuses du pilote du Wing.

-« Noventa, tu vas dire que je ne suis pas fautif ! » Persifle le métis les yeux remplis de colère.

-« Tu as été le plus rapide, on a été tous manipulés. Si ce n'était pas toi, ça aurait été un autre. » Précise Maxwell avec conviction, il poursuit en souriant. « Tu as sauvé la base et les environs, là tu as réparé, c'est comme ça qu'il faut agir. »

Duo prend son essuie sur la chaise et s'en va vers la douche. Néanmoins, il ajoute parce qu'il sent que son collègue est réceptif et continue de le regarder.

-« Quand tu crois avoir mal fait, viens me voir. Tu n'es pas responsable de la misère humaine. La vie se charge de nous faire du mal sans qu'on se torture nous-mêmes pour rien. »

Après sa tirade, Duo s'en va vers la douche, il attend depuis assez longtemps de pouvoir se rafraîchir.

µµµ

Heero ne vient jamais voir Duo pour savoir s'il est dans le vrai ou pas. Le natté n'a pas cherché à vérifier non plus s'il continuait ses autopunitions. Yuy est responsable de sa vie et assez grand pour se prendre en main. En plus Maxwell estime devoir surveiller assez de choses comme ça sans s'encombrer de jouer au baby-sitter pour un pilote expérimenté.

Les G-Boys n'ont pas eu beaucoup de contacts entre eux pendant l'accalmie après qu'Heero ait sauvé la Terre du morceau du Libra. Chacun essaye de trouver sa voie, de trouver son utilité dans un monde sans guerre.

L'épisode Marie-Meiya, les a à nouveau réunis pour remettre la paix en place. Une place définitive cette fois, ils l'espèrent tous.

Mais quand Duo voit la méthode expéditive du métis, il se rend compte qu'Heero n'a toujours pas de considération pour sa vie. Une petite pointe au cœur se fait ressentir dans la poitrine du natté. Et il a même cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre quand il a vu que le brun se laissait tomber en disant.

-« Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir tuer cette petite fille ! »

Et dans la tête du châtain ça fait.

_« Quand acceptera-t-il que les erreurs sont faites pour progresser ? Pourquoi s'en veut-il encore, alors qu'il a tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins possible de victimes innocentes dans l'élaboration de la paix. »_

Assailli par les ennemis, le natté doit repousser à plus tard la discussion qu'il veut avoir avec Heero. Et il sait qu'il va devoir lui parler au plus vite surtout quand il voit le Wing se disloquer sur le dôme de protection.

Bien sûr que la vie de Relena est importante pour la paix.

Bien sûr qu'il faut la libérer rapidement. Mais pourquoi tant de risques ?

C'est certain que Maxwell est reconnu pour ses méthodes expéditives. Cependant, il n'a jamais eu des méthodes suicidaires, il essaye de préserver sa vie. On sait que les kamikazes sont Japonais, ce n'est pas une raison pour que son origine asiatique pousse le pilote 01 à ses situations extrêmes. Pourquoi ne se rend-il pas compte qu'il y a des gens qui souffriraient de son absence ? Et d'autres qui s'inquiètent pour lui ?

Si Duo a fini par comprendre et accepter qu'Heero puisse se punir lui-même pour avoir raté quelque chose, il ne peut pas admettre qu'il aille aussi loin pour réussir une mission. Le natté sait que lorsque le brun se punit, il ne fait que rétablir la balance entre ce qu'il a raté et réussi. Il a au moins la satisfaction d'avoir réussi quelque chose à la perfection, ça l'aide, même si ce qu'il a réussi à la perfection c'est une mutilation. Et Duo préfère de loin le voir faire de l'autopunition que de le voir risquer sa vie comme ça.

Abnégation et souffrir pour que les autres aillent bien, se gorger du bonheur qu'on voit chez les autres quand on y a contribué, oui, tout ça il peut le concevoir. Même si c'est au risque de se blesser, mais il ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse aller jusqu'à mourir pour le bien-être des autres.

Duo ne sait pas ce que sera le destin du métis, ce qu'il a décidé de faire de sa vie après avoir remis la paix en place. Néanmoins, tout ce que Duo sait c'est qu'il ne veut pas le perdre. Il ne veut pas encore perdre définitivement un être important pour lui. Il met donc toute son énergie à finir cette guerre rapidement en préservant les gens qu'il aime et en se préservant afin d'en discuter avec Heero.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, quand Relena peut enfin réinstaurer la paix et que la population a décidé cette fois de suivre les pilotes de Gundam, qu'elle a montré qu'elle voulait vivre sans bagarre et qu'elle était capable également de protéger la paix. Duo, Trowa et Quatre se donnent rendez-vous sur une colline aux alentours de Sank afin de détruire le DeathScythe Hells, le Sandrock et le Heavy Arms.

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'ils regardent leurs armures mobiles exploser, qu'ils disent au revoir à ceux qui les ont aidés à instaurer la paix. C'est une grande peine cependant elle est compensée par le fait de savoir qu'elles ne leur seront plus d'aucune utilité.

Après avoir raccompagné ses amis au port spatial, Maxwell se rend près d'Heero. Celui-ci marche en rond dans la chambre qu'il occupe dans le château de Relena. Comme s'il voulait voir s'il avait encore des douleurs quelques parts et se permettre de partir également.

-« Tu es déjà debout ! » S'étonne le natté en poussant la porte.

-« Hn. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » Interroge l'ex-02 pour lancer la conversation et arriver au sujet qu'il veut aborder avec le jeune homme.

-« Et toi ? » Rétorque le brun.

Il ne tient pas à répondre le premier, il ne tient pas à être le seul à se dévoiler, alors si le châtain lui répond, il se livrerait également. Un peu fatigué par les exercices qu'il vient d'effectuer, le métis s'assied sur l'appui de fenêtre de la chambre. De son chef, Duo va s'installer sur le lit en face de son ami.

-« Je vais retourner sur L2. J'ai ma société de récupération à faire tourner. » Répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'a que ça à faire de toute façon. Même s'il adore piloter, il a toujours préféré s'occuper de réparer DeathScythe que faire autre chose. En travaillant dans ce secteur durant la guerre et à l'entre deux guerres, il a découvert son métier et il y est heureux.

Duo se tait et attend qu'Heero réponde à sa question.

-« Finir ma mission et vérifier que la paix est bien instaurée après je ne sais pas. » Avoue après un moment le métis.

-« Fais mollo en réalisant tes projets parce que tu m'as fait peur. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore un membre de ma famille. » Ajoute plus tendrement le châtain.

-« Tu n'as plus de famille. » Lâche Yuy en levant un sourcil.

-« Pas dans le style qu'on connaît. Mais vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi. Il y a des gens pour qui tu es important. » Précise le natté en insistant du regard.

-« Je ne toucherai plus jamais une arme. » Promet le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer. » Sourit Duo en se levant.

C'est vrai parce que si son but est d'être le garde du corps de Relena et qu'il décide de ne plus porter d'arme sur lui, cette idée n'a rien de sécurisant.

Comme ils n'ont plus grand-chose à se dire, Heero l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Debout dans l'entrebâillement, ils se disent au revoir.

-« Si tu as envie de me voir, tu sais où je crèche. » Conclut Maxwell en assenant une tape sur le fessier de l'ex-01.

Et il part sans se retourner.

Yuy le regarde s'éloigner. Il a toujours beaucoup apprécié Duo. Le seul à être là sans jamais attendre quelque chose en retour. Ne voyant plus le natté dans le couloir, il se rend à la fenêtre pour le regarder partir de sa démarche chaloupée et légèrement féline.

Comme ça, il est important pour Duo. Et bien, c'est réciproque. Yuy passe une main là où des picotements restent après la tape. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il se mord la lèvre, puis passe sa langue dessus. C'est étrange comme impression. Il a aimé, mais surtout parce que ça venait du natté. Des assistants de J lui en avaient déjà fait pour l'encourager, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : que plus jamais, ils ne le touchent et il les avait fusillés du regard pour être certain qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas de sitôt.

Tout en caressant sa fesse, Heero réalise que le contact de Duo, il l'aime que ce soit en mission ou en dehors. Il aime que ce soit un toucher nécessaire ou inutile, que ce soit brutal ou tendre. Les rares fois où Duo l'a touché, il a eu envie qu'il recommence, comme maintenant. Il s'est trouvé un peu stupide quand il l'a constaté et qu'il a commencé à chercher et même provoquer un contact en laissant sa main traîner sur un rapport pour qu'elles s'effleurent.

C'est décidé, il finira la mission qu'il s'est fixé. Il mettra tout en place pour que Relena ne soit plus en danger et ça plus jamais. Il en venait parfois à regretter de lui avoir promis d'être toujours là quand elle aurait besoin de lui. Parce qu'il a de plus en plus souvent l'impression qu'elle fait exprès de se mettre dans des situations grotesques pour qu'il doive tout laisser tomber et venir à son secours. Et ça, il veut que ça cesse.

µµµ

Pendant un an, Duo ne rencontre plus Heero. Ça arrivait souvent. Les cinq jeunes gens ont des contacts entre eux par mail, par téléphone. Chacun a sa vie depuis que la paix est réellement instaurée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interactions entre leurs existences.

La vie du natté est bien remplie. Il a toujours été doué pour la mécanique. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il récolte est recyclable, tout est revendable sur sa forme première ou sous forme secondaire.

Sa société tourne bien, elle arrive à le faire vivre ainsi que les trois autres personnes qui travaillent avec lui. Il a fini par acheter sa maison, elle n'est pas très grande cependant, elle lui suffit. Elle comprend quatre pièces : deux au rez-de-chaussée et deux chambres à l'étage dont une avec un coin douche. Il ne roule pas sur l'or, cependant il a assez pour vivre mieux qu'il n'a jamais vécu dans le passé.

Toutes les semaines, Maxwell se tient informé de ce que font les autres, comme il l'a toujours fait dans le passé. Il sait qu'Heero s'occupe de la protection de Relena. Elle œuvre pour le maintien de la paix, la reconstruction et la recherche de nouvelles ressources. Elle met tout en œuvre pour que la guerre ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir sans toutefois l'oublier, sinon les erreurs du passé se renouvelleront.

Comme tous les jours, Duo a pris sa pause de midi chez lui, alors que ses ouvriers sont restés dans le hangar pour manger leurs tartines et discuter. Sa maison se situe à moins de cinq minutes de marche de son entreprise et il préfère ne pas se mêler de trop à son personnel qu'il puisse garder son autorité. Surtout qu'il est plus jeune que ses ouvriers.

Ce midi, il s'est fait un sandwich au jambon avec un peu de salade. Il l'a mangé sur un coin de table dans la cuisine. Avant de retourner au travail, il prend le temps de ranger la table et de remettre rapidement de l'ordre dans sa cuisine. Comme la pièce n'est pas grande, elle donne vite l'impression qu'elle est en désordre et il a horreur de ça.

Maxwell attrape sa veste accrochée dans le hall. Il enfile ses souliers de sécurité qu'il laisse toujours sous le porte-manteau pour ne pas tout salir car il y a parfois de l'huile de moteur sous la semelle. Il vérifie que sa natte est libre de mouvement et en sécurité sous sa veste puis il prend sa casquette sur le clou. Enfin il ouvre la porte à toute volée et reste bouche bée.

-« Heero ! »

-« Hn »

-« Quel bon vent t'amène ? » S'enquiert le natté toujours la porte en main.

-« J'ai fini ma mission. » Répond simplement le brun comme si c'était normal qu'il se trouve là après avoir fini son travail.

-« Quelle mission ? » S'étonne le natté, il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait eu du danger dernièrement.

-« Relena. » Rétorque le métis en soulevant un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit qu'il va effectuer une autre mission sans les prévenir ? Surtout sans le prévenir.

-« Oh ! Ne restes pas là, entre. Je préviens mon équipe que je ne viens pas. » Propose Maxwell en prenant son téléphone et se dégageant de l'entrée pour lui indiquer une direction. « La cuisine est sur la gauche, prends-toi une tasse de café, il doit y en avoir dans le thermos. »

Quand Duo entre dans la cuisine après avoir téléphoné à son entreprise et retiré à nouveau ses chaussures. Il trouve le métis qui sirote une tasse de café appuyé contre l'évier.

-« Tu pouvais t'asseoir c'est le même prix. » Lâche Maxwell en se servant une tasse puis il se dirige vers la table de la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Interroge-t-il une fois assis.

-« Je ne sais pas ! » Répond Heero en tirant une chaise en face du natté.

-« En un an ! Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ? » Lâche ahuri l'ex-02.

-« Je n'ai pas cherché. » Avoue le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il doit bien avouer que ce n'était pas dans ses priorités. Même s'il avait trouvé une idée qui l'aurait intéressé, il n'aurait pas pu le faire directement, alors pourquoi aurait-il dû chercher ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant cette année ? » Questionne Duo pour se faire une idée de la situation réelle du jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Tout mettre en place pour que Relena n'ait plus jamais besoin de moi. »

-« Tu n'as quand même pas que fait ça ? » Sourit Duo.

-« Si ! »

Maxwell se redresse sur sa chaise, le dos contre le dossier, un sourire aux coins des lèvres pour regarder son vis-à-vis.

-« Elle trouvera toujours le moyen de te faire revenir vers elle. » Affirme le châtain.

Il ne lui donne pas un mois pour qu'elle ne trouve une excuse pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

-« Pas cette fois. » Rétorque sûr de lui le brun.

Heero regarde autour de lui en portant sa tasse de café à la bouche. Il a déjà remarqué que la maison est pratique, meublée avec soin. En se rendant à la cuisine, il a jeté un œil dans le salon. Il y a un divan trois places, un club, une table basse dans les tons noirs, il a repéré également un meuble de télévision fermé avec une clef.

La cuisine est tout aussi sobre, une table blanche, quatre chaises. La cuisinière est sans âge, il y a un lave-vaisselle sous l'évier aussi. Le frigo se situe dans un coin de la pièce. Si le mobilier du salon est dans les tons foncés, la cuisine est dans les tons blancs, blancs cassés. Ca n'en jette pas, mais ça ressemble au propriétaire des lieux.

-« Tout m'appartient. » Précise Duo quand le regard revient sur lui.

-« Je sais. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu sais encore ? » Questionne Maxwell de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son ex-coéquipier.

Heero dépose sa tasse de café devant lui et énumère.

-« Tu es propriétaire de ta maison, de ta société et tu as également une moto, une navette cargo. Tu n'as pas d'associé, ni en affaire, ni en privé. Un bon compte en banque qui n'est pas en négatif. »

Duo continue de sourire.

-« Et en quoi tout ça t'intéressait ? »

-« Où je mets les pieds ! » Lâche Yuy en haussant les épaules.

-« Donc tu sais où tu vas crécher ? » Interroge le natté pour que la conversation prenne une autre direction.

Il tient surtout à savoir où joindre le métis comme ça ils pourront se faire une sortie prochainement. Il ne sait toujours pas pour combien de temps son ami restera sur L2.

-« Ici. »

Maxwell sourit de plus en plus, pour ça Heero n'a pas changé, il ne s'inquiète pas trop de savoir s'il gêne ou pas, il va droit au but. C'est vrai aussi que c'est lui qui lui a dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait.

-« Tu restes longtemps ? » S'informe le natté pour pouvoir gérer son temps.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

Duo se redresse et se lève.

-« Puisque tu restes, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Dit l'ex-02 en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Après lui avoir fait faire le tour du propriétaire, vu le nombre de pièce c'est rapide. Les deux jeunes gens redescendent et ils se dirigent vers le hall.

-« Je retourne au travail, on se voit ce soir. Tiens, une clef de la maison. Fais comme chez toi. Tes affaires ? » Interroge le natté en remettant ses souliers de sécurité.

-« Au port spatial. » Répond le brun en mettant la clef dans la poche de son jeans.

-« Tu veux la camionnette de la société ? » Demande Maxwell au moment où il ouvre la porte pour se rendre au travail.

-« J'ai deux sacs, ça ira, tu n'es pas loin. » Certifie Yuy en lui emboîtant le pas, autant y aller directement et pouvoir s'installer librement sans déranger le natté.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre au soir, il a la surprise de constater que le souper est préparé. C'est un plat de pâtes tout simple, mais ça fait du bien à Maxwell, de ne pas encore devoir se mettre aux fourneaux en rentrant du travail. Comme ce sont des pâtes au four, en plus le natté peut passer à la douche pour se rafraîchir avant de manger.

Les deux jeunes gens dégustent le repas en tête-à-tête, le natté raconte sa journée. Il veut faire comprendre à son ami ce qu'il fait comme travail. La revente de pièces détachées, la création d'objets d'utilité quotidienne comme des pots pour mettre des stylobilles, des serre-livres, des vases, et d'autres choses du même genre c'est surtout de la décoration qu'il fabrique avec la marchandise qu'il ne peut pas revendre sous leur forme première. Tout ce qu'il reste, il les met dans une presse pour les revendre à un haut fourneau qui fait fondre le métal. Ce dernier crée des poutrelles servant à construire de nouveaux satellites.

Vers la fin du repas, Duo interroge le brun sur ses projets immédiats.

-« Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu veux faire ? »

-« J'ai un travail. » Rétorque-t-il en finissant son assiette.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Sourit le natté.

-« Mécano au port spatial. »

-« Il y avait une annonce ou quoi ? » Rit Duo parce que là Heero a fait fort.

Le travail ne se trouve pas comme ça sur L2. Et lui, il débarque et en trouve un en moins d'une demi-journée. En plus travailler pour cette société est une très bonne chose, c'est une des valeurs les plus sûres de la colonie.

-« Les bagages n'arrivaient pas. Panne de voiture, j'ai réparé, le directeur passait justement, il a viré l'autre. » Explique méthodiquement le métis.

-« Comme ça ! » S'étonne le châtain.

Quoique c'est possible, il n'y a pas de syndicats ici, il faut se battre pour garder sa place.

-« Je suis plus compétent, je l'ai prouvé. Je ne vais pas vivre à tes crochets même si tu as les moyens de m'entretenir. » Affirme Heero en plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le natté le sonde de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement d'Heero et ses phrases parfois à double sens.

-« Tu restes sur L2 alors ? Ca me fait plaisir, on va pouvoir se voir souvent. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Hn »

-« On va te chercher un appartement. » Propose le natté en attrapant le journal qui est sur un coin de la table pour regarder les petites annonces.

-« Pas besoin. » Assure Yuy en mettant sa main sur le journal pour qu'il le lâche.

-« Tu as trouvé aussi ! » S'étonne Duo en écarquillant des yeux.

-« Ici. »

-« Ok man ! Dans un premier temps, tu ne me gênes pas. »

Heero se lève et commence à débarrasser la table.

-« Laisse, tu as déjà fait le repas. » Dit Duo en se levant pour prendre le plat des mains du brun pour le remplacer.

Ensemble ils remplissent le lave-vaisselle, ils passent la soirée à discuter. Ils ne se couchent pas très tard, les deux jeunes gens se lèvent tôt pour se rendre au travail.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei, Sally

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour tes anniversaires Arlia, en espérant que ça te plaira. Un grand merci à elle, qui a pris la patience de corriger son cadeau pour qu'il soit encore plus beau pour vous. ^_^

Vu l'importance de la bête, je l'ai séparé en chapitres pour plus de commodité en lecture. Il y a eu des modifications depuis la première remise en forme.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Dès le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens s'instaurent une petite vie qui va se reproduire tous les jours. Ils déjeunent ensemble puis Heero se prépare un encas pour le midi. Ils ne discutent pas souvent. Duo n'a jamais été du matin et Yuy n'est pas un bavard dans l'âme. Il répond aux questions seulement il ne commence pas souvent le dialogue.

Après avoir rangé la table du déjeuner, chacun part pour son boulot respectif, Heero ne rentrant que le soir.

Duo lui a dit qu'il ne le dérange pas. Néanmoins, il lui a vite spécifié qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de changer sa façon de vivre parce qu'il habitait chez lui. Ils vont simplement partager l'espace de la maison en bon père de famille.

Pour plus de facilité dans leur vie commune, Maxwell prévient son colocataire quand il a une sortie prévue ou s'il rentre en retard du travail. Il trouve cela logique. Même s'ils n'ont rien en commun, il peut être courtois. Il a demandé au brun de faire pareil, seulement ce dernier ne lui a encore jamais signalé de retard. Sauf parfois un changement de service.

Au bout de deux mois, les deux jeunes gens vivent comme des colocataires qui s'aiment bien et se respectent. Duo a dû admettre qu'il s'est trompé. Relena n'a pas trouvé d'excuses pour faire revenir le métis à Sank.

µµµ

Aujourd'hui, Maxwell a prévenu Heero qu'il ne ferait que passer après le travail. On est samedi, début du mois, il a envie de sortir et de s'amuser. Il est jeune et la vie ce n'est pas que le travail.

Heero rentre au soir en marchant de façon un peu plus raide que d'habitude. Il a le visage aussi renfermé qu'aux premiers jours de leur cohabitation. Comme il ne veut pas rater son ami, il n'a pas pris le temps de se laver au travail. Il a une trace de cambouis sur la joue, près du nez.

Duo s'active dans la cuisine pour se faire un encas. Il a déjà passé un pantalon moulant, chemise bleu-violet en soie, ouverte à moitié. Il a l'intention de faire une sortie dans un dancing du coin avec une bande de copains. Il a un moment d'arrêt en voyant son ami entrer dans la cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande le natté le fromage en suspend au-dessus de la tranche de pain.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse. Le châtain se redresse complètement et tourne son visage pour l'observer attentivement. Il sourit de le voir si adorable avec son cambouis, un air un peu bougon sur le visage. Néanmoins, il reprend son sérieux rapidement et lui demande parce qu'il veut comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ami.

-« Tu es viré ? »

Les yeux cobalt s'étonnent.

-« Non. »

-« Tu as fait de la casse ? Qu'est-ce que tu as raté pour avoir cette tête là ? » S'informe Maxwell en reprenant la conception de son sandwich.

Il n'a pas le temps de manger et s'il doit prendre son repas au dancing, il va payer quatre fois le prix normal.

-« Tu sors. »

-« Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas arrêter de vivre parce que tu étais là. Tu ne me gênes pas mais je ne change rien à ma façon de vivre. » Rétorque Duo en secouant la tête.

-« Hn. »

-« Ne prends pas cet air de chien battu, tu peux sortir aussi. » Rappelle Maxwell en prenant deux feuilles de salade.

-« Avec toi ? » Lâche le brun sentant son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

-« Fais-toi tes relations Heero ! Tu n'as pas d'amis au travail ? » Questionne Duo en finissant son sandwich.

-« Non. »

-« Alors, il serait temps de t'en faire. » Conclut-il en passant devant Heero tout en mordant dans son sandwich. « Je ne sais pas quand je rentre. » Lâche-t-il après avoir avalé sa première bouchée tout en fermant la porte.

Heero reste là sans bouger.

µµµ

Duo rentre vers trois heures du matin. Il est avec un jeune homme de son âge qu'il pousse contre le mur d'une main pour pouvoir refermer la porte de l'autre, avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Demande Heero en sortant du salon pour venir dans le couloir.

Il croise les bras sur son torse en constatant que le natté n'est pas seul et il lâche froidement.

-« C'est qui ? »

Maxwell lâche le jeune homme, qui se nomme Fabrice. Celui-ci a les cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, les lèvres fines, le menton volontaire. Par contre, le natté est furieux et fusille Heero du regard tout en lui disant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je t'attendais. » Rétorque Yuy sans quitter la conquête de Maxwell du regard.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu étais célibataire ! » Dit Fabrice en passant de l'un à l'autre.

-« Je le suis. » Répond Duo.

-« C'est qui lui alors ? » Demande le jeune homme en pointant Heero du doigt.

-« Son ami. » Lâche l'ex-01.

Laissant Maxwell sans voix.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ? » Insiste Yuy en regardant le natté pour la première fois.

-« Tu es un de mes amis. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Je n'aime pas les plans scabreux, ni faire ça à trois. » Gronde le jeune homme en repoussant Duo pour quitter l'appartement.

Trop surpris par la rapidité de l'action, le châtain reste un moment à regarder la porte qui vient de se fermer sur celui qu'il a dragué pendant la moitié de la soirée. Il lui a payé des boissons hors de prix afin de pouvoir l'attirer et le ramener chez lui. Que d'argent perdu bêtement ! Puis il se tourne lentement vers Heero et lui lance hargneusement.

-« Tu peux être fier de toi ! »

Le natté passe devant le métis pour monter dans sa chambre. Il claque la porte de rage. La maison en tremble.

Yuy se dirige le pas traînant vers le salon pour couper les lampes. Lentement, il monte jusqu'à sa chambre. Dire qu'il a attendu Duo pour lui faire plaisir, dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer encore un petit moment avec lui. De manière, à partager sa vie et vivre sa soirée par procuration également, comme il le fait pour son travail.

Il aime passer le vendredi soir au hangar pour regarder les nouvelles créations de son ami. Maxwell les installe dans une vitrine derrière la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Il a toujours trouvé cela ingénieux, un moyen d'augmenter les ventes.

Pendant ce temps, le natté s'est dévêtu rapidement et sans soin. Il a passé ses nerfs sur ses pauvres habits en les jetant avec force près de la porte. Faire ses gestes ne l'ont pas calmés, c'est toujours énervé qu'il part se coucher.

Installé sur le dos dans son lit, il continue à fulminer. Il repasse son retour à la maison encore et encore. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va se calmer et oublier. Seulement c'est plus fort que lui, il a les hormones en ébullition et il va rester frustré tout ça à cause de l'intervention de Heero.

Tout à coup, il se redresse, rejette ses couvertures et il se lève pour se précipiter dans la chambre de Yuy. Il ouvre la porte en grand et soupire. Il croyait que son ami avait oublié cette mauvaise habitude, mais non !

Maxwell entre dans la chambre du brun où celui-ci reste sans bouger depuis qu'il n'est plus seul dans la pièce. Le natté arrive près du lit et s'accroupit.

-« Je m'en doutais. » Lâche Duo en ôtant le couteau des mains du métis.

Heero s'est déjà fait dans la cuisse deux entailles qui saignent un peu. Le couteau a l'air propre, c'est son couteau à découper de la cuisine, il le reconnait. Le natté le dépose sur la table de nuit et prend un mouchoir pour faire un pansement en le sermonnant.

-« A part que tu te seras puni parfaitement, qu'est-ce que tu auras fait pour réparer ? Hein ! »

Yuy reste muet, Duo s'assied à côté de lui une fois qu'il a fini de le soigner sommairement.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais, rien. » Soupire le natté.

Ce que le métis a retenu dans le sermon, c'est qu'il doit réparer. Alors il s'avance un peu vers le natté. Il passe ses deux bras autour du cou du châtain et commence à l'embrasser timidement. Maxwell enlève les deux bras et se recule.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour réparer. Me dire que la prochaine fois tu ne m'attendras pas, c'est suffisant. » Lui dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Je n'étais pas obligé, j'avais envie. » Rétorque Heero.

Néanmoins, il attend, il n'a pas envie de se faire repousser une fois de plus.

Duo regarde son ami et réfléchit. Fabrice l'a chauffé une partie de la soirée en remerciement pour les boissons. Il est sorti aussi parce qu'il a des envies qu'il n'a pas l'intention de satisfaire seul. Heero est son type d'homme, il se dit consentant alors il soulève les épaules. Il a toujours eu un faible pour le métis, son caractère en acier trempé, son énergie à tout épreuve. Si le brun avait fait le premier pas à la fin de la guerre, il ne l'aurait pas repoussé et là il vient de le faire ce pas.

La seule chose que Duo espère un peu maintenant c'est que Heero ne fait pas cela que pour se racheter et qu'il ne regrettera pas encore plus sa démarche après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

En tout cas au moment où Maxwell s'avance pour embrasser Heero et le coucher sur le lit, il se fait une promesse. S'il remarque que le brun se force ou est réticent, même s'il a des envies qu'il aimerait assouvir, il s'arrêtera immédiatement. Il ne tient pas du tout à le traumatiser.

µµµ

Rapidement leurs respirations s'accélèrent, les mains se cherchent, apprennent le corps de l'autre. Le natté enlève la chemise du métis tout en l'embrassant. Le pantalon Heero s'en était chargé pour faire ses marques.

A bout de souffle Duo s'éloigne un peu.

-« Je suis le premier, hein ! Oui ! » Dit Maxwell des étoiles dans les yeux.

Un peu de terreur passe dans les yeux bridés craignant d'avoir fait un impair pour être si rapidement repéré, alors qu'ils ne se sont qu'embrassés.

-« Pas de panique, je me rends compte que tu reproduis mes gestes avec moins d'assurance. Moi, je te fais ce que j'aime qu'on me fasse pour te guider, donc, pas de panique, j'ai ce que je veux. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes. On découvrira ça ensemble. » Explique Duo en se levant.

De suite Heero se redresse, les yeux rétrécis et légèrement horrifiés de le voir partir avec ce qu'il vient de dire. Maxwell lui sourit et lui passe une main sur la joue en lui disant.

-« Je reviens, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état. Je vais prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre. Tu n'en as sûrement pas ! »

-« Peut-être ! » Tente le métis le ton rempli d'une assurance qu'il n'a pas vraiment.

-« Tu aurais des préservatifs et du lubrifiant ? » Ricane un peu le natté parce qu'il a un profond doute.

Voyant le brun secouer un peu la tête, le natté lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-« Je m'en doutais. » Conclut-il en regardant son futur amant.

Maxwell s'en va jusqu'à sa chambre pour revenir rapidement. Il dépose sur la table de chevet ce qu'il a pris avant de se recoucher près du métis. Il lui caresse le torse en faisant une sorte de huit entre les mamelons du brun.

Après l'avoir embrassé sur l'arête de la mâchoire, il commence à lui expliquer ce qui lui semble important, il sait comment fonctionne le jeune homme.

-« Si je te fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, tu le dis. Si tu veux que je recommence quelque chose aussi. Admettons qu'un jour on recommence et que je te demande quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, tu le dis. Faire l'amour doit être un plaisir pour les deux. Ce n'est pas un acte égoïste, c'est un échange. » Expose patiemment le natté.

-« Hn »

Heero se mord la lèvre en se demandant s'il sera à la hauteur. Cela a l'air plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Pourtant il sait que par le monde beaucoup de gens le font et y arrivent. Ca n'enlève pas à la pression qu'il ressent sur ses épaules.

-« Et point principal. » Lâche Duo en tapant de son index le bout du nez du métis. « Ce n'est pas un test, ni une épreuve, il ne faut pas être le meilleur. Si tu te donnes, si tu es bien, que tu ne te forces pas alors c'est réussi. » Conclut-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Le natté a bien vu la tension et la panique se marquer un peu dans les pupilles de son futur amant.

Maxwell prend le menton de Yuy entre deux doigts et lui sourit. Il commence par lui déposer des baisers sur les lèvres, puis le menton. Il descend petit à petit, le natté embrasse maintenant un mamelon alors qu'il caresse l'autre arrachant des gémissements au brun. Lâchant d'une main le mamelon dur de plaisir, sans pour autant arrêter ses baisers sur le torse du métis, Duo prend la main d'Heero qui se crispe sur le lit pour la placer sur sa nuque.

-« Caresse-moi la nuque, les épaules. » Murmure-t-il avant descendre un peu plus bas.

Maxwell a décidé en tant que professeur de lui montrer, de lui faire ressentir le plus de choses possible. On apprend mieux quand on a vu avant ce qu'on doit réaliser plus tard.

De sa langue, le natté retrace les abdominaux basanés. Heero se mord la lèvre, il a été tellement pris par ses sensations toutes nouvelles pour lui, qu'il en a oublié la notion partage. Il s'en veut un peu. Alors il se concentre sur les caresses qu'il prodigue à la nuque du natté, allant de la base de celle-ci jusqu'à l'épaule droite, laissant courir ses doigts de façon légère sur la peau satinée de son amant. Quand il entend Duo gémir sous ses attentions, il se sent rassuré, il se détend et profite mieux de ce que lui fait le châtain sans arrêter ses gestes tendres.

C'est ce qu'espérait Maxwell en forçant un peu ses gémissements. Il sent directement la différence dans les muscles de son futur amant, sa langue descend encore plus pour arriver à l'entrejambe. Duo descend le boxer à l'aide de ses pouces. La première fois qu'il passe sa langue sur le membre tendu du brun, les doigts d'Heero se resserrent sur sa nuque. Il cabre le dos surpris par l'explosion de sensations beaucoup plus fortes. Les doigts basanés remontent de la base de la nuque jusqu'au sommet du crâne comme pour l'empêcher de remonter.

Le natté arrête ses mouvements de langue qui tracent des cercles irréguliers autour de la hampe rigide, il se redresse et tend la main vers la table de nuit.

-« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demande Yuy, un peu déçu.

C'est si bon, il en veut encore. Il désire que Duo reprenne ses attentions.

-« Le temps de nous protéger. » Rassure le châtain en caressant d'un doigt la joue du brun.

Maxwell lui donne un baiser rapide. Le métis l'empêche de s'éloigner et approfondit l'embrassade déclenchant un ballet de langues. C'est haletants que les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtent. Duo lui sourit tendrement avant qu'il ne reprenne sa lente progression faite de mille baisers.

Quand il arrive à nouveau devant le membre érigé, il y applique tendrement le préservatif. Puis il le prend à pleine bouche et lui prodigue des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les deux mains d'Heero se mettent directement sur les joues de Duo, lui donnant le rythme qu'il veut. De sa main libre, Maxwell commence à le préparer en douceur pour qu'il puisse le recevoir plus facilement. Yuy gémit de plus en plus, il finit par jouir dans la bouche du natté. De ses mains Heero l'oblige à remonter jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Quand la tension redescend chez le métis, il sent le membre tendu du châtain contre sa cuisse et se sent gêné, il commence à rougir légèrement.

-« Quand tu te lâches, tu te lâches. » Dit en souriant Maxwell en lui caressant la joue.

-« Mais toi ? » Panique le brun de plus en plus mal dans sa peau.

Il a tant reçu et il n'a rien donné. Il a raté l'expérience. Plus jamais Duo ne lui demandera de recommencer, pourtant il a apprécié, il veut renouveler l'expérience. Il veut aller plus loin, il veut avoir d'autres sensations qu'il a commencé à découvrir.

-« J'ai déjà eu la satisfaction que tu as aimé, que tu as pris du plaisir. Tourne-toi, on n'a pas fini. » Ordonne le natté en mettant ses mains sur les hanches du métis pour l'aider à se retourner.

Avant de guider Heero pour le mettre dans la bonne position à quatre pattes, Duo enlève le préservatif sur le sexe de son amant, il fait un nœud dedans et le jette près du lit. Il tend la main vers la commode afin de prendre un nouveau préservatif et de le mettre. Il ajoute un peu de lubrifiant, puis l'ex-02 entre lentement en son amant, les doigts du métis se crispent un peu sur le drap, pourtant il lui dit en gémissant.

-« C'est bon, viens plus profond. »

Maxwell s'exécute, arrachant un cri à Yuy. Duo s'arrête le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

-« Bouge ! » Lâche Heero impatient.

Le natté ne se fait pas prier pour s'activer. Il se retient depuis tellement longtemps. Cependant il voulait donner avant de se satisfaire personnellement. Les mains du châtain caressent le dos du métis, passent sur son torse pour pincer légèrement un mamelon.

Duo continue ses attentions, tout en s'activant en son amant quand tout d'un coup Heero dit et gémissant.

-« Recommence ça. »

Duo rend le même coup de bassin un peu plus violent qu'il vient de donner avec le même angle.

-« Ca ? »

-« Oui, mais avec ta main aussi. » Insiste Yuy.

Maxwell s'arrête de bouger tellement il est étonné. Puisqu'en discutant il continuait des légers mouvements de va-et-vient afin que la tension ne redescende pas trop. Il réfléchit : sa main, il n'a rien fait de spécial ? Il regarde le dos du métis et remarque une gratte rouge. Dans un moment de plaisir plus intense, Duo avait descendu sa main vers les reins pour mieux se diriger et avait marqué le métis d'un ongle cassé.

Le natté reprend ses mouvements d'ondulation avant de descendre sa main de l'omoplate jusqu'au bas des reins du métis, tous ongles sortis. En faisant ça, il arrache un gémissement plus fort à son amant. Duo se penche vers l'oreille d'Heero.

-« Je vais te faire voir des étoiles, maintenant que je sais ce que tu aimes. »

Maxwell reprend ses mouvements, combinant griffures et pincements de mamelon. Heero gémit de plus en plus fort, avant de s'écrouler sur ses avant-bras, offrant encore un meilleur angle au natté. Il prend la verge très en forme du métis et gorgée en main pour l'aider à venir sans arrêter de lui griffer le dos.

Heero finit par se répandre, permettant à Duo de se laisser aller et de jouir également. Maxwell s'écroule sur son amant qui ne sait plus vraiment où il est. Ils soupirent d'aise.

Quand le natté se reprend un peu, il se retire délicatement en donnant des baisers dans le cou de son amant. Il retire son préservatif, fait un nœud dedans et le jette près de celui qu'il a retiré à Yuy tout à l'heure. Il se couche à côté du métis et le tire à lui pour l'embrasser. De sa main, il caresse le dos de Yuy et sent les grattes qu'il a faites.

-« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » S'inquiète le châtain.

-« Ca picote, ce n'est pas désagréable. » Assure le brun en venant donner un baiser sur la mâchoire du natté avant de remettre sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

-« Comme marcher sur une jambe cassée ? » Demande Duo en descendant sa main jusqu'au fessier.

-« Ca, ça fait mal, ce n'est pas la même douleur ici et puis elle vient de toi. » Susurre le métis.

Il n'a pas envie de réfléchir, il se sent trop bien pour l'instant.

-« Je te préviens, je ne suis pas maso, ne cherche pas à me faire ce que tu aimes, sinon c'est sûr, on ne le refera plus. » Dit Maxwell en remettant la frange du jeune homme en place.

-« Hn »

Heero sur le torse du natté ferme les yeux, alors qu'il écoute la respiration calme de son amant. Il pense à son arrivée ici, il ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi le fait de savoir que Duo avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie le mettait si mal à l'aise et en colère. Mais à l'instant précis, alors que le sommeil le rattrape, il comprend ce qu'il est venu chercher sur L2.

µµµ

Si le lendemain, Heero dort dans son lit et dans sa chambre. Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens, se sentent à nouveau attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils désirent combler une tension qui augmente vite quand ils se regardent.

Après leur deuxième nuit, le châtain propose au brun d'élire domicile dans sa chambre et de rester dans sa vie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils passent des nuits ensemble, Yuy apprend ce qui plait à son homme, à donner aussi et pas seulement recevoir.

Pour Duo, même s'il connaissait de nom ce genre de relation, c'est la première fois qu'un de ses amants apprécie la douleur et la dominance de l'autre. Il doit également faire son apprentissage. On ne fait pas des modifications dans sa sexualité sans faire des expériences.

µµµ

Pour l'instant, Duo travaille tous les jours un peu plus tard. Il y a trois jours, il a accepté une grosse commande, il doit bien l'honorer. Il rentre chez lui en sifflotant, il est heureux. Il y a déjà quinze jours qu'il sort avec Heero. Ils s'entendent bien et se découvrent et pas rien que sexuellement parlant. Ils découvrent les envies de l'autre, les aspirations pour le futur, les goûts alimentaires de leur compagnon.

Heero le sait que Maxwell sera un peu en retard et dès qu'il rentre, le brun s'attèle à préparer le souper. Il est debout devant le plan de travail à confectionner un plat de gratin de courgettes sur un lit de hachis.

Yuy, en entendant la porte de la rue s'ouvrir et se refermer, sourit à l'avance de retrouver son compagnon. Mais avant d'aller l'accueillir dans le hall, il ouvre le four pour y déposer son plat. Au moment où il se redresse, le châtain est derrière lui. De voir le fessier de son amant à portée de main est tentant pour Duo qui lui assène une claque magistrale dessus.

Le brun se retourne, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement avant de découvrir son homme qui se mord la lèvre inférieure, un peu gêné par son geste qu'il n'a pas voulu si violent.

Là où la main a frappé, ça picote, ça brûle. Heero sent des fourmillements s'installer dans son bas-ventre, la sensation est agréable, son regard se voile un peu avant qu'il n'avance vers Duo en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Ce dernier voit avancer le métis vers lui, instinctivement il recule d'un pas et butte contre la table et tombe assis dessus. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Yuy l'attrape par le col de son bleu de travail et le tire à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les mains du brun fourragent dans ses cheveux, l'empêchent de s'éloigner.

Maxwell sent que le métis est de plus en plus émoustillé. Yuy s'éloigne un peu, son regard est brûlant, sa respiration courte.

-« J'aime, j'en veux encore. » Murmure Heero avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du natté.

Tout en se laissant faire le châtain se dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déluge d'attentions rien qu'avec une seule frappe. S'il en veut d'autres, son amant lui fera voir des étoiles.

Même si la position n'est pas des plus confortables, Duo éloigne sa main pour qu'elle vienne s'abattre à nouveau là où il a frappé la première fois. Enfin, sur la même fesse, il n'est pas sûr de l'endroit puisqu'il ne voit rien.

Heero gémit et glisse sa main dans le pantalon du bleu de travail de son amant pour lui caresser le postérieur, l'incitant à recommencer en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, une des parties les plus érogènes du châtain. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier pour recommencer son geste.

A la quatrième frappe, Yuy éloigne un rien son homme de lui. Il a le regard vitreux, les lèvres rougies par les baisers, le souffle haletant. Maxwell sent qu'il se gorge un peu plus, si c'est possible rien que de le voir comme ça. Il est une tentation vivante.

-« Frappe plus fort ! » Susurre-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

Le natté a dur d'avaler sa salive. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il est partagé entre son envie de le satisfaire et son envie de ne plus jamais user de la violence. Des griffures, des pinçons, ça allait, mais là Heero demande autre chose de plus violent. C'est vrai qu'il a déclenché cette situation. Le châtain ne sait plus où il en est, ce qu'il doit faire.

-« S'il te plait ! » Insiste le brun.

C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour décider Duo. Il se rend près du four pour en diminuer la température. Puis il vient chercher son amant qui reste planté debout près de la table, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans l'attente d'être soulagé. Maxwell lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main pour le traîner vers leur chambre.

Si Heero veut qu'il tape plus fort, il va taper plus fort, mais pour ça, il doit être tous les deux dans une meilleure position que debout dans la cuisine. Arrivé près du lit, Duo s'y assied, il tourne Heero vers lui en le prenant par la taille, les yeux violines dans le bleu roi.

-« Si tu veux qu'on arrête ! Tu le dis ! » Propose le natté en mettant sa main sur le bouton du pantalon de son amant.

-« Hn ! » Rétorque-t-il confiant.

Maxwell détache le bouton et fait descendre lentement la brayette(1). La respiration de Yuy devient plus impatiente, s'accélère. Duo lâche le pantalon qui tombe sur les chevilles du brun. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, le châtain commence à faire descendre le boxer de son amant. Ce dernier bloque un peu à un moment donné, mais il finit par rejoindre le pantalon sur les chevilles d'Heero.

Le brun attrape le bas de son Tee-shirt pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Duo l'arrête en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il le tire à lui pour le coucher sur ses genoux de manière à pouvoir frapper fort tout en ayant une vision qui l'aide à satisfaire son amant.

Après avoir caressé lentement les fesses qu'il a devant les yeux. Le natté lève la main pour la laisser retomber sur le postérieur d'Heero. Celui-ci se cabre sous la violence du coup, hoquette. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se ressaisir que la deuxième s'abat déjà sur ses fesses.

Duo garde la cadence, passant d'une fesse à l'autre. Le postérieur commence à rosir, il n'est pas sûr qu'Heero apprécie quand il commence à l'entendre gémir de plus en plus. L'encourageant à continuer, il pourrait même dire l'excitant à continuer. L'envie de son amant qu'il sent de plus en plus contre sa cuisse le rend presque dingue.

De voir et sentir son compagnon devenir de plus en plus réceptif donne l'envie à Maxwell de recommencer ce genre de chose une autre fois. Là, il veut prendre du plaisir également. Il arrête ses frappes, sentant qu'Heero est sur le point de jouir à ses cris et l'humidité qui apparait sur sa cuisse. Le natté ne peut empêcher ses mains de caresser les fesses couleur vermeil. Arrachant d'autres types de gémissement à son homme.

Il le redresse pour l'installer à quatre pattes sur le lit. Après une légère préparation, ils partent dans un ballet bien connu d'eux maintenant où Duo ne cherche qu'à amener son homme au paradis. Il sait qu'il sera récompensé en tendresse une fois celui-ci atteint.

µµµ

Cette petite expérience a encore renforcé leur lien. Leur relation n'est pourtant pas que sexuelle, elle est basée sur de la confiance également. Ils discutent beaucoup, avant d'être amants, ils ont été amis.

Duo entraîne Heero dans ses soirées, il l'a intégré dans son cercle de connaissances. Une petite vie pépère n'est pas pour le natté. Il a besoin de bouger, de voir du monde. Et avec Maxwell, Yuy est prêt à affronter la foule.

Cette fois-ci, ils ont rendez-vous dans un dancing branché. Ils sortent souvent le samedi soir. Après une semaine de travail, un peu de distraction est plus que nécessaire. Ils sont encore jeunes et ont la vie devant eux.

Le Colibri comprend une piste de danse au centre d'un demi-cercle partant du bar pour revenir au bar. Et sur cet arc de cercle se trouve des tables et chaque fois une dizaine de chaises pour permettre à des groupes de se retrouver, de profiter de la musique et de la vue sur la piste de danse.

Duo discute du tournoi de base-ball avec ses connaissances. Le regard du métis suit depuis un moment les mouvements sensuels d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui bouge au rythme de la musique. Avec la chaleur, il a détaché tous les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse à chaque mouvement.

Maxwell a bien vu que son amant le suit du regard. Même si ça lui fait un pincement au cœur, il n'a pas l'intention de lui faire une scène. Ils sont amants d'accord, mais ils se protègent. Rien n'empêche à son homme de découvrir d'autres amants. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été le premier qu'il doit être le dernier.

Des membres du groupe se lèvent pour se rendre sur la piste de danse sortant Heero de sa transe, il trouve Duo qui l'observe.

-« Tu peux y aller, tu n'es pas lié à moi. » Incite le natté.

Il ne veut pas que le brun lui reproche un jour de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ses expériences, même s'il ne le fait pas de gaieté de cœur.

-« Tu as vu son torse ? » Interroge le métis sans relever que son compagnon le pousse vers d'autres bras.

Le châtain fronce un peu les sourcils et reporte également son attention sur le danseur, il ne le trouve pas tellement musclé. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attirer son amant comme ça ? Lors d'un balancement de hanche, la chemise glisse dévoilant un diamant brillant à la place du mamelon.

-« Tu as vu ! »

-« Oui, j'ai vu et qu'est-ce qui t'attire là dedans ? »

Vu l'éclat que Maxwell a vu dans les yeux bleus, il n'y a pas à dire, c'est pas le mec qui intéresse son homme mais le diamant.

-« Ca doit faire mal quand on le fait. »

-« Tu peux aller lui demander, mais je suppose que oui, c'est sensible. » Sourit le natté.

Il adore son compagnon quand il a ce regard avide de tout comprendre et tout découvrir.

Maxwell laisse courir son doigt sur la joue du brun et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Heero se raidit directement, il n'aime pas les effusions de tendresse en public.

-« Mais la douleur doit partir après cicatrisation. Tu ne vas pas en faire des milliers pour le plaisir de souffrir au moment où on te le fait ? » Questionne l'ex-02 pris d'un doute.

C'est comme les tatouages, un petit c'est beau mais si ça remplit l'entièreté du corps ça l'enlaidit. Il aime le torse de son amant comme il est. Des muscles souples et sa peau lisse, il n'a pas envie qu'il soit couvert de piercing.

-« Si j'en veux un, ça te dérange ? » Demande le métis le regard rempli d'espoir.

-« C'est ton corps tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

µµµ

Plus d'un mois passe encore, un soir, en revenant du travail Duo trouve Heero tout sourire qui s'avance vers lui. Il prend la main du natté, la glisse dans la chemise entrouverte. Sous ses doigts, le natté sent un anneau dans le mamelon droit. Yuy se mord la lèvre sous la légère douleur, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Le natté sait que son amant, n'a pas fait ça sur un coup de tête, qu'il a dû peser le pour et le contre et y trouver des avantages qu'entrevoyaient déjà le châtain. Ce dernier lui sourit, leurs jeux au lit deviennent de moins en moins soft, chacun respectant l'autre. Duo sait pertinemment qu'Heero ne cherche qu'un moyen d'en avoir plus sans mettre mal à l'aise son amant.

-« Alors, tu l'as fait ! »

-« Hn »

Duo sort sa main de la chemise, se colle un peu plus au métis, met ses deux mains sur les fesses de ce dernier. Il poigne dedans et le soulève pour le mettre sur ses hanches et lui fixe le dos contre le mur.

Yuy ouvre des yeux étonnés quand Maxwell lui susurre à l'oreille.

-« Tu as eu raison de virer Fabrice l'autre jour. T'avoir sous les yeux à longueur de temps sans pouvoir te toucher, c'était pénible. Si j'avais su. »

-« Sans Fabrice, je n'aurai jamais su que tu aimais les hommes. » Rétorque sur le même ton le métis.

-« J'apprécie les deux, mais toi, je t'aime. »

Heero le fait taire d'un baiser.

OWARI

* * *

(1) Brayette = Braguette


End file.
